It is known to provide a roof mounted air deflecting panel which is hingedly mounted for pivotal movement relative to the cab roof.
One such air deflecting device is disclosed in Taylor et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,543, assigned to the assignee of this invention and having an angle adjustment device comprised of a screw thread extension rod. Other patents such as Taylor U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,340; Geiger U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,065; Johnson et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,854; Webb U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,372; Adams U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,974 disclose various mechanical devices for controlling the angular position of the deflector panel in order to optimize the aerodymanic performance or to lower the deflector from a raised air deflecting position to a stored position on the vehicle roof.
The present invention provides a new and improved collapsible support for a deflector panel mounted atop the tractor of a tractor trailer vehicle and enables low effort manual movement of the deflector panel between raised and lowered positions by an operator standing on the tractor rearward of the tractor cab.